


Mutiny

by rooonil_waazlib



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooonil_waazlib/pseuds/rooonil_waazlib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Steve being interviewed by Fox News and utterly destroying them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutiny

It’s a panel of five white guys and him (okay, six white guys) talking about gender equality in the workforce.

It was originally supposed to be an interview about the attack on New York by the Chitauri, but they’d gotten on the subject of the Black Widow and now…

Steve sinks lower into his seat. Some of the stuff these guys are saying is  _really_ inappropriate, not to mention wrong. And this is live TV!

“Women’s place is in the home,” one of the men says, and turns to Steve. “That’s how it was back in the forties, so—you agree, right, Captain?”

At least he got the title right. Say what you will about Fox News, but when they meet someone they respect, they use all the right titles. The fact that they refuse to call President Obama by his title is one of the many things that peeves Steve.

“It wasn’t like that in the forties,” Steve says. Had this man  _ever_  taken a history class? “In the 1940s, America was at war. It’s thanks to a lot of really great ladies that we even won that war. If they hadn’t been in the weapons factories, they would have stood empty. They made our bullets; they made our parachutes; they made our  _lifevests_. I—and most of my squadron—would be dead without those women.”

The man is shuffling around his papers. Steve glances at the others, who are avoiding his eyes. “Our great country would be nowhere without its women. Without Agent Peggy Carter, we would have no intelligence program to speak of. Without Ada Lovelace you wouldn’t have a computer. Without Clara Barton, we’d have no American Red Cross. Do you want me to go on? Because I can.”

“Neither Peggy Carter nor Ada Lovelace are Americans.”

For a second, Steve can’t believe this guy has the balls to say that to him. “Who  _cares?_  They changed the world. Peggy started that here, with SHIELD. She’s the reason I’m here.” He hesitates, waiting to see if anyone else is going to say anything, but they don’t. “I, for one, owe my life to Peggy Carter. So do most of you. You can’t tell me a woman like her doesn’t deserve equal pay. Peggy Carter is a warrior, and to be honest, so is every woman living in this country. With guys like you, they’ve got to fight for their survival. I’m surprised they haven’t mutinied on us.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find us on Tumblr!](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
